Secret Passions
by Pyrite
Summary: Kankuro meets Naruto before the chuunin exams and decides that he wants to have him. He decides he will do whatever he has to do to get a piece of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Secret Passions

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s):** Kankuro/Naruto

**Warning(s): **Rape, Yaoi, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Shouta.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are copyright Kishimoto-sama, I just write the story.

**Summary:** Kankuro meets Naruto before the chuunin exams and decides that he wants to have him. He decides he will do whatever he has to do to get a piece of Naruto.

**Author's Note:** This has been banging around in my head for a while. It has a shouta warning because both are under 18 doing adult things.

Kankuro had liked how the blonde-haired boy had stood up against him, it only meant that he would be able to break him somehow. He didn't know how he was going to get the blonde alone, but he would somehow. He would follow the blonde around until he could get him alone. That would be the best plan.

He had ditched his brother and sister, tailing the blonde as the sun set and dusk settled over Konaha. Smirking, his eyes caught the sight of the blonde's figure as they headed toward a more run-down part of the village. He didn't know much about the blonde, but he could only tell that the blonde was alone. As he turned and followed the boy, he silently followed him to a second-floor apartment. He licked his lips as he waited for the door to close then knocked on it. He waited two minutes then heard the door open, the blonde had a look of surprise on his face as Kankuro pushed his way into the apartment and finally said, "Hey blondie."

"You! What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned the older boy.

Kankuro had grabbed the blonde around his hips and replied, "I followed you because I liked your attitude. I like those who stand up against me, because I can break you."

"You'll never break me."

Kankuro grinned at the boy. "Oh?" He grasped Naruto's butt, surprising the younger boy as he did.

"Yeah..." The blonde wavered.

Kankuro smirked, then pushed the blonde towards the couch. He watched as Naruto struggled with him, but enjoyed it. He rode out Naruto's struggles then asked, "You ready?"

"No! Stop!" Naruto shouted.

Kankuro hefted Naruto's lower body on his hips then used his chakra strings to tear off the blonde's clothes. He watched as the remnants fell away from the unwilling body. Licking his lips he said, "Mmm...you look nice." The blonde's body still had some growing to do, but he could tell he would have a nice cock and easy to tease body.

"Stop it..." He weakly protested.

"Now why would I do that?" Kankuro asked then dipped down and took the blonde's lips and searing kiss. His hands were caressing the boy's legs and hips. After a minute of kissing, he pulled back and looked at the red lips. He then kissed downwards towards the blonde's nipples and took one into his mouth. He heard the blonde cry out in pleasure. His tongue slid over the tender nub, making the other boy scream for more. A few more licks, then he moved to the other nub and repeated the same ministrations.

"Kami...what are you doing? Stop!" Naruto cried out.

"You seem to be liking it a lot." Kankuro replied then grasped the blonde's semi-hard cock and made him squeal. He pushed his pants downward, revealing his own rock-hard cock.

"You're going to put that thing in me?"

"No duh. Don't worry, it feels really good." Kankuro replied then aligned himself with Naruto's hole and pushed into the slightly wet hole. Naruto cried out in pain, he had not expected it to hurt so much. Why did it hurt so bad? The older boy began to move, making the pain slightly worse and slightly better at the same time. Kankuro grasped the blonde's cock and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts. Now it began to feel better as the older boy kept pumping with his thrusts. Kankuro dipped over the blonde and bit his neck, while feeling his body pour cum into the blonde's. Another few thrusts and pumps of the blonde's cock, he heard Naruto cry out in pleasure and cum spilled on his hand. The blonde blanked out, leaving Kankuro to himself.

xxxx

Later Naruto woke up to feeling pain in his lower body. He groaned, the pain spreading up to his upper body. He noticed a note on his body and picked it up. It read:

_'Blondie,_

_I had a great time. You know you have a nice body. I am looking forward to our next meeting, which I am sure we will have soon. Count on it._

_K.'_

Naruto crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall. He growled at the thought of the previous occurence. What a fucking asshole! How dare he even think that Naruto would even come near the older boy again? What a pompous asshole! That was until Kyuubi interrupted,_ 'Oh you know you liked it Naruto. You want more of that boy.'_

_'Shut up Kyuubi.'_

_'I applaud him for fucking you properly.'_

_'Kyuubi!'_

_'You know you will like it.'_

Naruto sighed, _'Oh shut up...stupid fox.'_

Stupid eh? We'll see when you and that boy are back together. He laughed to himself. Then settled back in Naruto's mind. Oh it was going to be perfect, introducing Naruto to sex.

The End?

**A/N:** Okay I needed something to bring me back. I have a new job and have been so tired. Forgive me. Hope you like this little interlude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

Naruto ached, but ignored it. He had to because he would have to go home and go to sleep soon. The second exam had ended and he would be participating in the third exam...too bad the puppet ninja was still around. He was afraid of the older ninja, but most of all he didn't want him to do what he had done earlier. Kami, help him.

As he approached the apartment, he felt safe, almost. Naruto unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped in. Finally, he was in his apartment and was safe. He locked his door and took off his weapons and coat. Thank Kami.

"You finally made it huh?" A familiar voice said with a laugh. What? How in hell did that puppet ninja sneak in? How? Naruto turned around and looked at him. His mouth opened in surprise. "Surprised?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Your apartment is easy to get into." Kankuro raised his eyebrow. "Did you want me to come?"

Naruto grew angry. "No you ass!"

"Oooh! I'm surprised you can curse blondie."

"What do you want?"

The puppet nin narrowed his eyes, "You, my little bitch."

"What? I'm not being your bitch anymore." Naruto replied, his eyes glared at the other man.

Kankuro raised his eyebrow, "Oh?" He smirked as his chakra strings sneaked around the younger boy and captured his wrists and upper body. "So my little slut, you think you can escape from me?"

"Yes..."

"You're so weak. You know you can't resist me. You want the punishment that I can give. Don't you?"

"No." Naruto replied, his answer couldn't be more of a denial.

Kankuro used his strings to pull the blonde to him, then seated the blonde on his lap. "Didn't anyone tell you that it is naughty to lie?" A bag was seated beside Kankuro and he reached in then pulled out two nipple clamps. He had been wanting to torture the blonde ever since he had taken him for the first time. Naruto looked at the nipple clamps with shocked and scared eyes. Kankuro noticed this and used it against the blonde. "Don't you know what these are?"

"No."

"Well, I put these on your nipples and it hurts like fucking hell." Kankuro licked his lips. "Mmm, it's so wonderful."

"No!" Naruto cried out, fear in his eyes.

The older nin grasped Naruto's blonde hair and growled, "Then obey me and I won't use the tools that are in my bag."

He bit his lip then slowly nodded at the other man, "Fine."

"Good, then lets go to the bedroom."

The blonde nodded unhappily as he led the older ninja to his bedroom. He could sense Kankuro's happiness. The other wanted to make him his slave, but he wouldn't let that happen. No fucking way. He would fight somehow.

"Now blondie, take off your clothes and I will get this over with."

Naruto obeyed the other man, and slowly took off his clothes one at a time until finally he stood naked in front of him. He shivered, both feeling the cool air and seeing Kankuro's cruel eyes on his body. "Are you satisfied?"

Kankuro smirked, "Very. Lay down on the bed and we will get started."

The younger boy lay on the bed and watched as the older boy lay on top of him. He kissed the younger boy and spread his legs, then kneeled between them. His hands pressed into the blonde's thighs, savoring feeling of the smooth skin. "Why do you want me?"

"I told you before." Kankuro replied. "I like your attitude. Even more, I like your body." He smirked at the boy beneath him.

He dipped down and took a peaked nipple in his mouth. His tongue swept over the tan flesh and enjoyed the taste of the blonde's skin. Naruto couldn't help but moan because of the older man's experienced touch. He felt as if he was betraying himself and others he knew because he couldn't stop his feelings.

Kankuro peeled off his clothes immediately and suddenly grabbed the younger nin's hips with a zeal that he had never felt before. For a long time, he had been searching for the right person for his sexual activities. The younger nin arched, trying not to feel the pleasure spread through his eager body.

He dipped over and captured a tan nipple in his mouth, his hot tongue caressing the other's body. Kankuro smirked as he heard Naruto cry out in pleasure. He now switched to the other nipple, pleasuring the slut as he moved his hand to Naruto's cock.

Naruto couldn't stop moaning despite the sensations he was feeling. It was too much for him. He couldn't bare it anymore. "If you're going to take me...take me."

Kankuro grinned. "I plan to Naruto." He then thrust into Naruto's body while pumping the younger boy's cock in time with his thrusts. Kami, this was too much! Naruto was meant to be his...and he was going to be! As he continued to thrust into the tight hole, making Naruto beg for pleasure. 'That's right Naruto.' Kankuro pumped Naruto's cock in rhythm with his thrusts, causing Naruto to suddenly spill his cum over Kankuro's fingers and tighten hard around the other man's cock. 'Kami yes!' Kankuro thought before spilling his seed into Naruto's tight hole and collapsing on him.

xxxx

When Naruto woke up he found another note:

_'Blondie,_

_You can expect me to make another appearance soon. I enjoyed our time together. Maybe next time I can use my tools._

_Kankuro'_

The End

A/N: I wanted to make a part 2 for this story since ya'll wanted one. I will sometime in the future make a sequel, but you will have to wait. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three:**

Naruto approached his apartment as he thought of the last exam that he would be

taking. He sighed, he wanted so much to get the Chuunin exams over with and become a

Chuunin. Kami, he couldn't wait to be a Chuunin.

As he neared his apartment, he thought of the past and what had happened between him

and Kankuro. As he climbed the steps to his apartment, he couldn't help but think of

Kankuro. He hoped that the puppeteer wouldn't approach him anymore, but no one

couldn't guarantee that.

Naruto inserted his key, unlocking the door to his apartment, and walking in. He

looked around and didn't see anything or anyone. The Konaha ninja sighed with relief.

"Thank Kami."

"Thank Kami? For what Naruto?"

Naruto gasped, "No...this is wrong!" The older boy smiled at him as he yelled, "Why

do you keep coming back?"

"Maybe because I like your body and I want to be with you again." Kankuro replied.

Before Naruto could grab his weapons, he used his chakra strings and pulled the

blonde to his body. "Mmm...you're nice and hot...been busy?"

"Oh...fuck you!"

Kankuro bound the blonde's wrists with his strings and pulled him close so that he

could whisper to him, "Gladly." His free hand moved along a smooth rib and murmured,

"I've missed you so much. Especially your body."

"I don't want this...can't you leave me alone tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. I got something nice for you. Some toys." Kankuro replied.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "No...please...don't!"

"Oh baby, you'll love it...but mostly I'll love it." Kankuro pulled his captive to

the small bed in the bedroom. He forced his captive on the bed and bound him easily.

Kankuro then began to peel off Naruto's clothes. "You're so sweet. I love your

beautiful body." He used his chakra strings to finish taking apart Naruto's clothes.

The pieces of clothes fell to the ground as Kankuro's expert fingers glided over

Naruto's naked body.

The blonde arched as he felt pleasure pour through his body. "Please...no."

"That's such a weak 'no.' Are you sure?" Kankuro asked as he pulled his bag of toys

onto the bed, causing the blonde to fight against the older boy. "You'll love it." He

then plunged his fingers in the bag and retrieved two nipple rings. They were silver

and were small. "I should pierce your pretty nipples. You'd look so beautiful with

silver in your body."

"No!" Naruto protested.

Kankuro smirked at the blonde then responded, "Don't worry. I'm not going to pierce

you...yet." He put the two rings back in and drew out two nipple clamps. "These are

what i'm using tonight." Naruto's eyes followed Kankuro's as he pinched one nipple

and put a clamp on his flesh. His eyes widened in shock and pain as Kankuro put the

other one on. "You like that baby?" He asked.

Naruto bit his lip hard, trying not to let a moan of pain and pleasure leave his body

as the older pulled on the clamps and twisted the flesh. "Oh Kami!" Naruto cried out

as tears fell down his cheeks.

Kankuro took off his clothes then suddenly parted the tender flesh. He placed a

silver ring over Naruto's cock and watched his expression. He went from pleasure and

pain to surprised. The puppet-nin laughed softly. His blonde was so cute. Now he slid

his fingers into Naruto's hole, pumping hard as he watched the reaction from the

younger genin. His blue eyes were glazed over in pleasure as he begged for the older

ninja to take off the ring. "Please..." Naruto begged the elder.

"Tell me you love it. Tell me you want my cock." Kankuro demanded the blonde.

Naruto felt tears fall down his cheeks as he begged, "Please...I want it."

The puppet-nin grinned as he leaned over and bit Naruto's neck, leaving a bruise on

his beautiful tan skin. "I knew you wanted me." He pulled the ring from Naruto's cock

then thrust into the blonde's tight hole. Kankuro then gripped the younger genin's

hips hard and thrust into Naruto's body with such force that Naruto couldn't stop from feeling so pleasured.

"Kami...please!" Naruto cried out in pleasure and pain. He pulled against the chakra ropes.

"Scream for me!"

The blonde opened his mouth, only to feel the older ninja's tongue slide into his mouth as he screamed. Kankuro continued to slide hard against Naruto's pleasure spot as he watched the bright blue eyes widen in shock. The smaller body closed around him as pleasure filled him and his orgasm overcame him. Their lips separated and the puppet nin smiled eagerly at his favorite blonde. "That felt good. I'm sure it was good for you."

Naruto whimpered softly as he murmured, "Please leave."

Kankuro pulled the two nipple clamps off swiftly, making pain flow through the blonde's body. Naruto cried out in pain as he heard the other laugh softly. "Did that hurt?"

Naruto glared at the other and replied, "Yes you asshole."

"Oooh, what a mouth. I'll have to put it to use next time."

"There'll be no next time."

Kankuro grabbed Naruto's chin firmly and said, "That's what you think little slut. You are so sweet."

"I won't give into you."

"That's what you think." The puppet nin replied as he put his toys up and smirked at the blonde. He released Naruto from his chakra ropes and said, "See you soon blondie."

A/N: So where have I been? Busy getting a new job. I'm getting paid 2500 dollars for writing articles every week. Cool huh! Anyway, I am thinking about writing a 4th part. Do you want me to? Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four:**

Tomorrow everyone would be going back home. The Chuunin exams were finally over and

Naruto was happy. He wouldn't have to deal with the puppet-nin anymore. He looked at

his friends as they walked with their sensei. He would have gone with them, but he

wanted to go home and sleep. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to deal with anything.

Naruto looked at the sky and saw clouds gather together. Kami no more storms. He

continued to walk towards his apartment, hoping that he wouldn't be disturbed by

anyone. After reaching his apartment, he used his key to unlock it and entered in.

Finally, that puppet nin didn't follow him...at least he hoped not.

The blonde went into his bedroom and began to take off his clothes, that is when he

heard an unwelcome voice. "Taking it off for me huh?"

His eyes shot open, "No."

Kankuro watched as the blonde turned around and looked at him. "You're so beautiful.

Ready to be taken tonight?"

"What is the matter with you? Why can't you leave me alone?"

Kankuro pretended to think for a minute then smirked as he replied, "Mmm...let's see.

You have a beautiful body. Not only that, you scream sweetly. But i've decided tonight

I will make you mine and you will be my little pet."

"When hell freezes over." Naruto replied with a hiss.

Kankuro used his chakra strings to pull the younger boy to him. "I think it might be

sooner than that." His hands moved over Naruto's body and finally grasped his tight

ass. The puppet nin leaned in and whispered, "Still nice and firm down there aren't

we?" The blonde growled in response. "Blondie, i'm going to make you beg for me."

"You wish..." Before Naruto could finish his response, Kankuro's lips crashed over

his. Their mouths melded together as Kankuro's tongue slid into the blonde's warm

mouth. Kami, it felt good. Why did it feel so good? Naruto whimpered as Kankuro's

tongue slid out.

"My beautiful blonde. I know you want this." His fingers glided down Naruto's body,

only to be blocked by clothes. He growled then used his chakra strings to pull the

clothes off the blonde's body, ripping them away. Kankuro smirked as he pinched the

younger nin's perky nipples. "Mmm. Kami I love your body." His fingers began to tweak

and pull on the pink skin.

"Nooooo..." Naruto begged the older nin as he tried to rip the strings from his

wrists. Kankuro ignored Naruto's whines of protest. His mouth moved over the peaked

nipples that he had just pinched to hard flesh. He moved his tongue over the nipple,

causing heat to ripple through his body. "Mmmm...oh!" The blonde moaned in pleasure.

After laving attention on the blonde's sweet body, he whispered in Naruto's ear, "I

know you want it. Beg me."

"I won't beg you." Naruto bit out.

Kankuro licked his neck while moving his hand down the smooth, tan chest. His hand

caressed the already hardening member. "It feels good, don't deny it blondie." He

paused then murmured, "Well I guess if you aren't going to admit it I will have to use

some of my toys huh?"

The puppet nin reached over and pulled his bag onto the bed. He pulled out a pair of

nipple clamps that had a chain connected to them. Kankuro couldn't help but smile at

the look Naruto gave him. The blondie was obviously scared of the toys. The older boy

then placed the nipple clamps on the peaked flesh and watched as his captured pet

arched upwards then moaned in pain, half-begging for Kankuro to take off the metal

toys.

"You're such a slut. You want this pain. Don't deny it blondie." He nipped hard at the

blonde's neck, marking him with a purplish mark. "You're mine."

Naruto tried to claw at Kankuro, but his wrists were tied so tightly to the bed that

he couldn't do any damage to the older boy. "You..." The blonde's eyes shot open when

he felt Kankuro's lips press hard against his own while manipulating the nipple

clamps. He moaned in the puppet nin's mouth. Naruto thought that he had done something

good when Kankuro took off the nipple clamps. He was confused by the other's actions.

Kankuro reached back in the bag and pulled out two nipple rings which he had showed

the boy last time. He intended to mark Naruto by piercing his nipples and putting the

rings on his sweet flesh. "Are you ready my pet?"

"I'm not your PET!"

Naruto arched and let a low moan of pain escape his mouth. The older nin smirked,

"No?" He asked as he put the other ring into his flesh. The younger nin bit his lip as

he felt the pain of the ring in his flesh. "I don't think so."

"You bastard!" Naruto begged through the extreme pain of the ring.

Kankuro laughed at the blonde, "I've been called worse blondie." The puppet-nin

replied as he moved his hands down Naruto's body. His lips kissing along the boy's

stomach and dipping a tongue into his belly button. He could hear the blondie moan as

he went down further along the boy's body. 'Mmmm...I wish I had this slut in Suna with

me.' He licked along blondie's sweet cock and then told the blonde, "This may be my

last time here for a while, but you are mine and I will be back soon."

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes as he looked into Kankuro's eyes. "I'm not yours."

The puppet nin licked along the side of Naruto's cock and heard a soft cry. He smirked

then responded, "I've taken you dear little one," he paused then murmured, "Now the

only thing I want to hear is moans and cries of pleasure from your beautiful mouth."

He grasped a clothe and pushed it slightly in the blonde's mouth then wrapped and

knotted it around his head. "Poor little blondie." He teased viciously then went back

and took the cock in his hot and wet mouth.

Naruto moaned as he felt the tongue of the puppet master slide over his cock from the

top down to the tip of it. Kami, why did he have to love the way the other boy used

him. Fuck him...fuck him! He wanted only his body. 'Go fuck someone else you puppet

creep!' Naruto thought half-angry, then moaned again, the boy stopped to pull down his

black pants. 'You mother-fucker...' Naruto thought as he looked at the other boy's

bigger cock. He wanted it, but god he didn't.

"I can't hear you my little blondie. I know you want it...otherwise you wouldn't be

moaning. C'mon, show me how hard you want it." He paused to move a soft hand down the

blond's hip. He whispered, "It will be our last for a while."

Tears of pain and want slid down the blond's face. Naruto finally murmured softly,

"Take what you will, but I will never be your pet."

Kankuro simply smirked at the blonde then finally pushed his mouth against the

blonde's as he grasped the other boy's hips hard and pushed into his tight hole. Kami,

the blondie still felt the same as when he took him. He pulled back as he heard a hard

moan from the beautiful nin below him. Yes, this was his pet. No matter how hard he

fought, he would take the lithe blonde till he wanted more.

Naruto felt the older boy thrust hard as he gripped onto his tight and hot hips. His

body was nothing to the other boy, just a puppet in the scheme of things. His head

flicked back as he felt the harshness of his body being used for pleasure. The older boy kept thrusting hard as he felt pleasure spread through his body. He watched as Naruto pulled hard at his bound hands, wanting to free himself from the pleasure that he was feeling.

The puppeteer moved his hands up and down the other's hips as he kept pushing into the younger boy's slick canal. Kami, it felt so good to take him again. The body was so tight that he felt Naruto begin to rock against him and moan for more. Kankuro took the blondie's lips as he finally pushed in again and let his seed spill into Naruto's hot and beautiful body. The blondie pulled against his binds as he felt his body explode with the other's pleasure.

xxxx

Naruto had passed out after their round of pleasure and when he finally woke up he found Kankuro had disappeared. His hands were free and the toys were off his body. He was so tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but sat up wearily. He looked around the bed and found a note between his legs. 'Damn asshole.' He thought to himself as he picked it up to read it.

'Hey blondie,

You were great as usual. I'll be back again. It might be a while, but I will be back for you. Just remember that i'm coming back for you blondie.

Kankuro'

Naruto frowned at the note then put it on his bedside table. 'I'll be waiting creep.'

The End

A/N: Yes this is the end! Do not try to beg or ask me to continue! It took me forever to write this last part. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but it will be a while. I hope you enjoy and if you do, review please! Thanks! And thanks for supporting me!


End file.
